The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as LCD TVs, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens, and dominates the flat panel display field.
Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are backlight type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that the Liquid Crystal is injected between the Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT array substrate) and the Color Filter (CF). The light of backlight module is refracted to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two substrates for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
The liquid crystal display panel comprises a plurality of sub pixels aligned in array. Each pixel is electrically coupled to one thin film transistor (TFT). The Gate of the TFT is coupled to a horizontal gate scan line, and Source of the TFT is coupled to a vertical data line, and the Drain is coupled to the pixel electrode. The enough voltage is applied to the gate scan line with the Gate driver IC, and all the TFTs electrically coupled to the gate scan line are activated. Thus, the signal voltage on the data line can be written into the pixels to control the transmittances of the liquid crystals and to realize the display result.
With the development of the display technology, the dimension of the liquid crystal panel becomes larger and larger, and the resolution gets higher and higher. Generally, the liquid crystal display panel relies on the Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) IC to produce a constant TFT activation voltage (VGH) for the gate driver IC to drive the TFTs in the sub pixels of respective rows, and then it is possible to charge the sub pixels. As shown in FIG. 1, the drive system of the liquid crystal display panel according to prior art comprises a liquid crystal display panel 100, a plurality of gate driver IC GD10, GD20, GD30, and etc. The constant TFT activation voltage VGH is generated by the PWM IC on the Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA), and is transmitted to the respective gate driver ICs through the Wire On Array (WOA) located on the TFT array substrate. Because the WOA is thinner and the resistance is larger, the TFT activation voltage VGH will decay, and the TFT activation voltages VGH which the different gate driver ICs actually receive have larger difference to lead to that the charge times of the different pixel display regions corresponded with the different gate driver ICs are different. The Horizontal block (H Block) phenomenon commonly appears between the adjacent pixel display regions. Namely, there is the obvious horizontal border between the adjacent pixel display regions, which severely influences the watch experience and results in the quality descend of the liquid crystal display panel.